Just Be Friend
by Shei-chan
Summary: Karena masih merasa lelah, Ino berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Ia tiduran di bangku yang ada disana. Memandang langit malam yang berbintang. Melihat langit malam membuat perasaan tenang. Padahal setengah jam lagi tantangan MOS selanjutnya akan dimulai. Tiba-tiba seseorang menaiki tangga./"Siapa disana?"/"Aku.."/ RnR please


**Just Be Friend**

Beberapa tantangan MOS masih belum terlaksana. Badan Ino sudah sangat lemas karena lelah. Memang sedari tadi pagi ia sudah menyelesaikan berbagai tantangan yang kakak kelas berikan. Rasanya menyebalkan. Namun ia senang karena dapat masuk di SMP yang diinginkannya.

Karena masih merasa lelah, Ino berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Ia tiduran di bangku yang ada disana. Memandang langit malam yang berbintang. Melihat langit malam membuat perasaan tenang. Ia melirik jam tangannya, hmm., sudah pukul 11.00 rupanya. Pantas ia sudah mulai mengantuk. Padahal setengah jam lagi tantangan MOS selanjutnya akan dimulai. Entah kejahilan apa lagi yang akan diberikan kakak-kakak kelasnya.

'TAP'

'TAP'

Suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga atap sekolah berbunyi. Suasana saat itu sangat sepi karena teman-teman Ino yang lain sedang istirahat di kelas. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin lama semakin jelas.

"Siapa disana!?" tanya Ino pada seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah, Ino! Aku.."

**Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just Be Friend © Sheii-chan!**

"Dei!? Ternyata kamu." tatap Ino dengan malasnya ke Deidara yang meringis gak jelas.

"Hehe.. Sedang apa kamu disini? Dingin, lho!" kata Deidara yang seharusnya dikatakan Ino.

"Seharusnya aku yang ngomong gitu, kan?!" Ino menjawab dengan nada bosan. Deidara mengangguk. #GUBRAK

"Ng.., anu.. Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya Deidara malu-malu. Tanpa ngomong apapun Ino segera duduk dan berbagi tampat duduk dengan Deidara.

"Oh, ya, Dei, ngapain kamu keatap sekolah?" tanya Ino penasaran. Ia melihat Deidara yang sedang tersenyum memandang langit. Awwhh... manisnya! /

"Hmm.., Gara-gara MOS ini aku jadi capek. Menurutku kalau lihat langit berbintang gini, perasaanku menjadi pulih." lagi-lagi Deidara mengatakannya dengan tersenyum manis. Tetapi ia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. Ino tersenyum.

"Berarti.. kita sama, dong?" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum ke Deidara. Deidara menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Hmm.. Jadi Ino juga seperti itu? tos dulu, dong!" Deidara memberikan tangannya ke Ino. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua ber-tos ria. _(maaf, kalimatnya aneh. Sheii nggak tahu harus gimana _) _

"Hei! Lihat itu! Bintangnya lebih besar dan cantik dari yang lain! Hmm!?" seru Deidara tiba-tiba. Spontan Ino pun bertanya.

"Mana? Mana?"

Deidara nunjuk-nunjuk bintang yang dikaguminya dilangit. "Kelihatan, nggak? Hmm?" tanyanya. Ino menggeleng. "Bintangnya sama semua, tuh!"

SRET

Deidara menyeret(?) bahu kanan Ino menjadi berdekatan dengan bahu kirinya. Ino pun bisa melihat dengan jelas bintang yang dimaksud Deidara. Karena memang dari tempatnya duduk tadi bintang itu memang tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh daun lebat pohon.

"Kyaa! Indahnya!"

"Tuh, kan? Tuh, kan?"

"Ng.." Ino mulai merasa aneh. Baru nyadar kalau ia sama Deidara so sweet banget. Ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya semula yang memang agak jauh sama Deidara. Deidara terus menatap langit. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh pada Ino.

"Kau..masih mengejar Sasuke?" tanya Deidara. Wajah Ino memerah seketika membuktikan jawabannya adalah 'iya' walau dia belum menjawabnya.

"Oh, jadi benar, kan? Wajahmu merah, lho!" kata Deidara lagi. Ino terpaksa harus mengangguk. Deidara menunjukkan ekspesi wajah yang belum pernah dilihat Ino sebelumnya. Terlihat.. resah..

"Kenapa, Dei?" Ino mulai khawatir. Deidara menggeleng dan kembali menunjukkan wajah bancinya. Ups.! Maksudnya wajah ceria yang udah dimilikinya sejak lahir. _(hehe)_

'DRAP' 'DRAP' 'DRAP'

Sepertinya ada dua orang menyusuri tangga atap sekolah. Dan dua orang itu adalah...

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun!?" seru Ino terkejut.

"Se..sedang apa kalian kemari!?" Deidara ikut-ikutan tanya.

Sakura tersenyum setan. Sasuke wajahnya tetep sama kayak biasanya.

"Aku kan mau duduk-duduk dibangku itu sama Sasuke-kun! Ternyata keduluan kalian! Hyaaa!" Sakura marah-marah gak jelas. Wajahnya berubah menjadi cute. _(baca: ciut?) _

"Emang kalian berdua mau ngapain!?" Ino ingin tahu. Sekarang ganti dia yang wajahnya jadi setan-setanan. (?)

"Ehee... kami mau..." Sakura nge-blushing sambil memainkan jari. Tiba-tiba Sasuke nyaut kayak petir yang nyamber listrik.

"MAU NGOMONGIN PRODUK TUAPERWER!" Deidara cengengesan sama Ino.

"Terus kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Sasuke tegas. Wajahnya menyeramkan lebih dari makhluk halus. _(Yah.. memang si Sasuke makhluk kasar -_-) _

"Kami sedang melihat langit malam. Rasanya tenang sekali. Ya, kan, Ino?" Deidara tersenyum manis ke Ino. _(Sheii: "Aww... cantiknya!" Readers: "Idiiww..!? Manis kalee!" #LUPAKAN!) _

Beberapa detik kemudian bel masuk aula MOS berbunyi. Ino dan 3 makhluk aneh itu kembali ke habitatnya. (?) Para senior sudah menyiapkan pidato singkat untuk mengawali kegiatan MOS yang ke-14 ini. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya peserta MOS di kegiatan ini semakin sedikit saja. Yang awalnya 80an orang menjadi 14. Kayaknya sih, yang lain pada ketiduran di tempat lain karena lelah.

"Nah, adik-adik yang baik, ramah, dan terpercaya. (HAH?!) mungkin karena pesertanya tiba-tiba berkurang kalian menjadi penasaran. (nggak, tuh!) Tenang saja, mereka nggak diculik genderuwo atau mbak kunti, kok (hee?) tapi mereka sudah saya titipkan di truck TPA untuk diantar ke rumahnya masing-masing. (WHAT!?) Hal itu disebabkan kerena mereka tidur di berbagai tempat di sekolahan yang luas ini. Saya dan teman-teman saya menemukan mereka tertidur. Ada yang di bangku taman, diatas meja, ada pula yang cara tidurnya diatas pohon. Karena itu saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada adik-adik karena mungkin ada beberapa teman adik-adik yang ngilang.

Oh, ya. Dalam acara ke-14 ini kalian harus mencari pasangan untuk melewati kuburan itu. *nunjuk-nunjuk kuburan yang ada didekat lapangan (Sheii: Hush! Gak boleh nunjuk-nunjuk!) kamu dan pasanganmu diharapkan mencari kain kafan seperti ini sebanyak-banyaknya. *megang baju kayak pocong yang dipakainya. Di perjalanan menuju finish, kalian bakal dikerjain. Kalau nyerah, nyalakan senter kuning ini. *mbagikan senter ke 14 peserta. SEKARANG SILAKAN CARI PASANGAN! SAK KAREPMU (lho -_-)" jelas orang yang diketahui bernama Sasori itu panjang lebar. Para peserta hanya manggut-manggut lumayan gak paham.

#Hening sejenak

#GO! _(ini maksudnya apa, ya? Sheii juga gaktau #PLAK)_

"Sa..Sakura-chan?" Ino nyari-nyari Sakura. Sakura pun nongol.

"Aku sama Sasuke-kun! Piece!" Sakura nggandeng tangan Sasuke. Ino bingung.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino melihat rambut indah Hyuuga dari belakang. Tiba-tiba datang seseorang berambut durian ke Hinata. 'Eh- iya, ya... Hinata pasti sama Naruto! Kyaa! Aku sama siapa, nih?!' jerit Ino didalam hati.

"DOR! Hai, Ino!" seorang cewek berambut dango mengagetkan Ino.

"TENTEN! Kau sama siapa!?" Ino mengua. mata Ino berbinar-binar lalu meneteskan air mata. Ya, seperti yang kalian duga (HAH?) Ino ngantuk berat rupanya.

"Neji-sama!" Ino menyeret sepupu Hinata itu kedekatnya. Ino melongo. Gagal lagi rupanya.

Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek sedang sendirian. Khu khu.. mungkin dia dapat menjadi rekan. Ino pun menyapanya dengan seramah mungkin.

"Hai! Siapa namamu? Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Apa kau belum mempunyai rekan dalam kegiatan ini?"

"Ane Surotkuchi. Belum. Tapi aku sedang mencari tetanggaku. Namanya Deidara. Oh, ya, semua sudah dapat pasangan, lho. Kau harus cepat-cepat cari. Karena jumlahnya memang ganjil. Kemungkinan ada satu orang yang tak dapat gandengan."

GLEK

Kelihatannya memang hanya Ino dan Surotkuchi yang belum dapat pasangan. Tapi dimana Deidara? Jangan-jangan ke toilet?! _(Sheii: memang ke toilet, kok^^)_

"Anu... maukah kau menjadi rekanku kali ini?" tawar Ino pada Surotkuchi.

"Tidak. Aku mau cari Deidara saja." jawabnya dengan judes.

#JLEB

'Ga..gawat! Kalau mereka berdua, nanti hanya aku, dong yang gak punya rekan!? Oh tidaakkkk!' jerit Ino dalam hati. Diam-diam Ino mondar-mandir sendiri mencari Deidara.

"Mencari sesuatu?" tanya Sakura yang memperhatikan Ino sedari tadi. Tangan Sakura bergandengan dengan Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Ino jengkel.

"Tidak." jawab Ino dengan nada marah.

"Kau tak seperti biasanya." ucap Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino. Ino menghela nafas panjang.

"3 menit lagi kegiatan ke-13 akan dimulai! Ganbatte!" seru kakak kelas yang udah berdandan seperti popo-chan (pocong).

Ino berlari menuju tempatnya semula. Dia pasrah saja masalah nggak dapat rekan.

"Ino!" seru Deidara dari belakangnya.

"Eh-?"

"Udah dapat?"

"Apanya?"

"Pa..pasangan!?"

"Belum. Eh, tadi kau dicariin Surotkuchi."

"Mau nggak ja..jadi pasanganku? Hmm?"

"Jangan ngomong gitu. Rasanya nggak enak didengar. 'Rekan' aja. Aku baru mau."

"Ya, deh!"

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan berjalan berjalan bersama. Saat mereka berdua

mau ngantri untuk melewati kuburan..

"Oiii! Kalian! Tunggu! Bagaimana denganku!?" Surotkuchi memisahkan gandengan tangan mereka.

"Kami aja gandengan masak kamu enggak? Hmm?" Deidara ngasal dan hal itu membuat Surotkuchi marah besar. Ino melongo lagi.

"Sebenarnya Ino itu siapa?" Surotkuchi tambah emosi. Ino sweatdrop.

"Ino... hmm... manusia? temanku saat SD? Anaknya penjual bunga?" jawab Deidara lagi. Muka Surotkuchi merah padam.

"Cih! Dasar kalian menyebalkan!"

"A..aku menyebalkan?" Ino nggak tahu apa-apa. Deidara nggandeng Ino untuk menuju antrian. Meninggalkan Surotkuchi yang ngambek. Beberapa saat kemudian, Surotkuchi ikut mengantri dibelakang Ino dan Deidara.

Mereka menunggu dan menunggu.. akhirnya sampai juga giliran mereka untuk melewati tantangan MOS terakhir ini.

"Selamat jalan adik-adik, hati-hati, ya!" pesan orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang masuk kuburan.

Ino dan Deidara mulai berjalan menuju kuburan.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Maaf atas kesalahan kata atau tanda baca!**

**-Sheii-**


End file.
